spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Palutena (JSSB)
Palutena is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Kid Icarus universe. Palutena is known as the "Goddess of Light" and is often seen to be the ruler of Angel Land and the angels that reside within it. Her trusted adviser and "avatar" is Pit, who she entrusts with the lives of the angels and the mortal humans she watches over. While Palutena herself is never seen fighting in the Kid Icarus franchise (only seen fighting while being possessed by a being known as the Chaos Kin), Palutena uses attacks based upon the powers she will grant Pit and the other angelic soldiers. Palutena is capable of gliding, and does so with wings that she is capable of summoning. Palutena's voice actress from Kid Icarus: Uprising, Ali Hillis, returns to voice Palutena once more in Super Smash Bros.. Category:Characters Capable of Gliding (JSSB) Movesets Origins Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Victory Poses Taunts Collectibles Trophies Stickers Alternate Costumes As with all other characters, Palutena has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Palutena's first recolour costume gives her a dark purple dress, similar to the one worn by Medusa in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Palutena's second recolour costume gives her a red dress, similar to the one worn by Viridi, and white hair. Palutena's third recolour gives her blue hair and purple accents to her white dress, similar to the appearance of Amazon Pandora. Palutena's fourth recolour costume gives her a red-brown dress and red and yellow hair, referencing the appearance of Pyrrhon. Palutena's fifth recolour costume gives her a dark purple dress with hot pink accents and similar purple hair. This references the appearance of Hades. Palutena's sixth recolour costume gives her a white dress with blue accents and golden hair, referencing the appearance of Phosphora. Palutena's seventh recolour costume gives her orange skin and a similarly coloured dress, referencing her sprite in the original Kid Icarus. Palutena's first special outfit transforms her from the elegant Goddess she usually is, into the clone created by Dyntos: Pseudo-Palutena. Complete with larger, golden eyes and purple skin. She has a long blue tongue hanging out of her mouth at all times. Additionally, she has new voice clips to differ herself from Palutena, and the announcer addresses her as "Palutena?". Palutena's second special outfit transforms her into her appearance from the original Kid Icarus title, with a duller shade of green for her hair and a more common-styled dress. Palutena's third, and final, special outfit has her remain identical to her original appearance. However, the Chaos Kin is attached to her, just as it was in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Trivia *Palutena is one of three characters in Super Smash Bros. to float while dashing. The other two characters to do this are Rosalina and Meloetta. *Palutena is one of seven characters in Super Smash Bros. II to float while dashing. The other characters are Meloetta, Computer Virus, Hoopa, Elline, Geno, Monita and Diancie.